


A Friendly Wager

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), playing pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Two times FitzSimmons played pool together. The first time they were just friends. The second time everything changed.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 30
Kudos: 82





	A Friendly Wager

**Author's Note:**

> This story exists due to two lovely anons. This started as a drabble last July for the aosficnet2 true drabble challenge and I got a request to expand this one. It only took me forever to get to :) But then another anon requested day 15 for kinktober...so here we are!
> 
> This fic starts with the original drabble and then jumps forward in time so Fitz and Jemma are a little bit older.
> 
> Thanks to @agentofship for helping me with everything! <3

Jemma surveyed the balls scattered over the pool table. The girls in her dorm had assured her that the Boiler Room was the place to be on Friday night, but so far she hadn’t seen anything — or anyone — that interested her.

Circling the table she lined up her cue stick...and completely missed the shot as a body came up behind her. A warm, male body.

She turned her head towards him.

“You’ll have a better angle if you bank it off the other side,” Fitz said, looking past her. “I could help you if you want.”

Jemma turned all the way around to face him. “Are you flirting with me?”

“What?” he squeaked, taking a quick step back. “No! I mean, no, of course not. It’s just physics.”

Even in the dim lighting she could tell his face was a little flushed and he raked a hand through his hair, something she recognized as one of his nervous gestures.

That was a pity though, about him not flirting. She’d thought maybe he finally was. He was by far the most confusing and the most handsome person she’d ever met.

Stepping back up to the table, she sunk the shot.

* * *

That night stuck with Jemma for a long time, and fueled quite a few stress induced fantasies. But the more time she spent with Fitz and the more their friendship solidified, the more she pushed those feelings aside. There wasn’t any better friend and lab partner than Fitz. She didn’t need to flirt with him too. That was just greedy.

But then their time at the Academy ended and they decided to share a flat. Now she saw him every day, every morning, every evening. She saw his sleepy smile and his messy hair, his sleep deprived inventing, and his thoughtfulness when she was sick or tired. It was enough to drive her mad.

But since he seemed completely unaware of what he was doing to her, she didn’t say a word. Until the night of her 21st birthday.

It started as a normal night out with their friends -- drinks, talking, shooting darts and playing pool. For SHIELD agents, some of their friends got pissed quite easily. At least she and Fitz could hold their liquor.

“You want to play, Simmons?” 

Jemma startled at the sound of his voice, not expecting Fitz to be so close. He’d been playing pool with Milton and she hadn’t seen him come back.

“You must be tired of winning, then?”

Fitz shrugged. “Not much of a challenge when Milton can hardly stand up straight.” He extended a hand to her and a little sizzle of excitement ran through her as his warm hand closed around hers and he pulled her from her barstool. “Plus, it's your birthday, so you deserve a little fun.”

Somehow she didn’t think he had quite the same idea of fun as she did. Which was a shame. That would have made a very nice birthday surprise. He looked very smart with his jeans and his cardigan over a plaid shirt. Her fingers practically itched to start undoing his buttons. But instead she dutifully took the poolstick he offered her as he racked up the balls.

“Your winning streak is about to come to an end,” Jemma said, knowing the best way to distract him was with a little competition. The stress got to him every time. That way she could win, which she enjoyed, and also make sure he couldn’t tell the exact direction of her thoughts. 

“Oh yeah? Wanna bet?”

Jemma shrugged as she set up her first shot, ready to break the brightly colored balls. “What do you want to wager?”

“I don’t know.” He paused, rubbing the back of his neck. “How about the winner gets to ask the loser for anything _he_ wants?”

“ _She_ gets to ask for anything?”

“Well, anything reasonable. Nothing illegal. Or immoral.”

“Alright, then. You’re on.” Part of her wanted to win, to use this game to ask him for that one thing that was so forbidden she’d never even said the words out loud. But the rest of her knew it was a completely terrible idea that she’d probably regret. When Fitz won he’d probably just ask for pancakes or something. Something completely innocent. Friendly. Something roommates would do for each other.

She brought her stick back and carefully positioned it to break the balls apart, one of the striped balls spinning into the corner pocket. 

“Lucky shot,” Fitz muttered, but she just smiled back at him in response. 

“Don’t be a sore loser, Fitz. You’ll get your chance in a minute. Maybe.”

She lined up her next shot, stretching to reach across the table. If she could just get the angle right, the next ball would go in for sure. Jemma concentrated as best she could but it was made more difficult by the fact that she could practically feel Fitz’s gaze on her.

“You need to adjust about 10 degrees,” he said, coming up behind her. All of a sudden her mind was filled with images that definitely didn’t belong there. Images of Fitz behind her for an entirely different reason, and her grip slipped, the pool stick jabbing uselessly against the cue ball.

“You distracted me,” she insisted, moving out of his way. “I wouldn’t have missed it otherwise.”

“Oh, I know. Regular pool shark you are.”

He tossed the words at her and then lined up what would have been a simple shot even for a novice. “You see, Simmons, it’s all in the wrist. You have to keep a nice, firm grip on the stick and then just add a little twist at the end to gently knock the ball in the pocket. Plus physics and geometry, of course.” 

Oh, dear lord. She could imagine having a firm grip on his stick… But she needed to keep her mind from going down that path. 

“Oh, haha.”

For his next shot Fitz moved close to her again and bent over the table to get the right angle. She bit her lip, but didn’t bother dragging her eyes up from his arse. Before he took his shot he glanced back over his shoulder and she blushed when he caught her ogling him. But he didn’t say anything. Or even look that surprised. 

Which was odd. An experiment was clearly needed to make sense of this new data. 

When he finally missed, she took her place across the table from him and leaned forward considering her options. While she decided which one of the extremely difficult shots would be best to try she watched Fitz and almost screamed when his gaze dropped to her cleavage. 

Maybe suppressing all of her feelings had been unnecessary. She’d carefully locked them away to keep things from getting messy, but maybe she didn’t need to. If Fitz found her attractive, then there was no reason they couldn’t add a physical component to their relationship. 

“Fitz?”

“Yeah?” His voice was a little squeaky and he was flushed when he finally met her eye. 

“Could you help me with this shot? I’m not sure I can do it.”

The almost-lie nearly tripped up her tongue. Not to mention the idea of admitting she didn’t know how to do something. But it was close to the truth. She wasn’t sure she even had a shot.

He hesitated before coming to stand beside her. 

“Are you just trying to win?”

“Maybe,” she said with a smile.

But he didn’t seem to mind either way and pointed out the shot she should take. She shifted a little until he finally got frustrated enough by her inability to play correctly that he stepped behind her, the warmth of his body surrounding her as his arms came around her.

“Like this.”

He was close, his breath against her ear, and heat flooded her. Jemma squeezed her eyes shut, forcing her breath to remain even. It was temptation all over again, but this time it felt a little different. A little more charged. They weren’t 16 anymore. They knew their boundaries. And somehow they were crossing them all.

He guided her hands and together they knocked another ball into the corner pocket. It felt like time slowed down and all she could concentrate on was him. They moved around the table, him helping her when he clearly didn’t need to. But she didn’t ask him to stop and he didn’t seem to care about winning. That in itself was something. 

Then the game was over and he didn’t move from where he was behind her. 

“What do you, ah, want for your prize?”

Her heart was beating out of her chest as she turned to face him, his arms still around her, lightly resting on the table. Jemma tilted her face up and met his gaze. He licked his lips but didn’t look away. 

“I want...a kiss.”

“From me?” he asked carefully.

“Of course, from you.” She wanted to roll her eyes and tell him he was an idiot. But this was Fitz. His caution made sense. He wouldn’t want to ruin things either. His eyes dropped to her lips. 

And that was the moment everything changed.

She moved forward, meeting him in a kiss that was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, sinking into the feeling of kissing him. 

It was unexpected, all the feelings racing through her. She knew she found him attractive. Had since the day they’d met. And she also knew they were great partners. But this...this was everything. Her whole life spun out in front of her. A life that started tonight, with Fitz. She was never letting him go.

He seemed to be of the same mind as his tongue traced her bottom lip and his body pressed her back against the pool table. Good lord, when did he learn to do that?

“Fitz —“ She pulled away just far enough to say his name before he captured her lips again, and then she didn’t want to talk anymore. 

Taking his hand she pulled him towards the ladies’ room. She had just enough presence of mind to realize that their friends had already seen more than they should. When the door closed behind them she found herself up against the counter between two sinks, Fitz as close to her as possible while they were still wearing clothes. 

A shiver went through her as Fitz’s lips trailed down her neck, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin. They were going to be together. Tonight. Now. There was no going back from this. Only forward. 

“Fitz...ohhh, I want— want you..”

Jemma shifted her hips, trying to get closer, and she felt his hard length against her stomach. Fitz's hands moved lower and just as she wondered if she’d be able to get him to bend his knees or something, he tried to lift her. Perfectly in sync as always. Helping him, she ended up perched on the edge of the counter, finally free to wrap her legs around his waist.

Fitz let out a low moan as she tightened her legs around him, finally feeling him right where she wanted him. 

“Jemma.” Hearing her name in his voice, rough with desire, made her whole body more aware of him. She arched her back to press her core closer to him and reached for his buttons. “Jemma...Jemma wait.”

It was like ice water slithering down her spine. He didn’t want her after all.

“I’m sorry...I thought --”

“This wasn’t how I imagined it. Our first time together.” His arms still held her close and he rested his chin on her shoulder. “I think maybe…a bed would be better?”

“A bed?” She laughed as relief flooded her. Of course. This was Fitz. Fitz wouldn’t want a quick shag in the bathroom of a bar.

“Yeah. I want to kiss you, and touch you, and --”

She cut off his words with a kiss and rocked against him again.

“C’mon,” he whispered against her lips. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

The door to their apartment slammed closed under the force of Jemma’s shoe. She only had a moment’s thought for the picture frames that rattled against the wall, but then Fitz’s lips were on hers again and she no longer cared.

Well, she did. But not right now. Good thing they’d already sorted the issue of birth control. She might just let it go otherwise.

She turned him so his back was against the door and locked the door with a click. 

His hands were all over her and trails of heat followed his touch. It felt good. Too good. But she didn’t want to wait anymore. The buttons on his shirt came open easily and she pushed his shirt cardigan and shirt from his shoulders as his fingers slid over the skin under her shirt.

“Please, Fitz. Please.”

“What do you want, Jemma?”

His hands moved to the front of her jeans and she almost moaned at just the thought of what would happen next.

“You. I want you.”

She wanted to remember this moment forever -- her first time with Fitz -- but everything happened so fast. Before long clothes littered the floor and Jemma was more ready, more needy and dizzy with desire, than she had ever been.

They stumbled towards the bedroom, Fitz deserved that at least, and she would have made it to, if it wasn’t for his lips descending down her neck again before closing around a nipple. Her legs went weak and she leaned against the kitchen island for support.

“Mmmm,” he moaned around her nipple before switching to the other while his hand moved down to her arse. She hadn’t realized he was so dextrous, though she supposed she should have.

She’d love to see what else he could do with those hands and that mouth, but for now she wanted to feel him against her, inside her.

Jemma pushed herself up onto the counter, pulling Fitz between her legs. He gave her a smile, looking more shy than she would have thought given where his hands had just been.

“Is this alright?” Jemma asked, scooting so his cock was rubbing against her folds.

“Yeah. I mean yes. I mean, what?” He rubbed a hand over his forehead before taking a deep breath. “Yes. Is it alright for you?”

Jemma didn’t answer, instead hooking her ankles around his thighs to pull him into her. The first thrust was heaven, and she urged him on, using her grip on him to make sure he kept hitting that spot inside her. He seemed to know exactly what she wanted, the ease of their partnership extending into something entirely different, something entirely pleasurable.

They moved together. Faster. Harder. His fingers gripped her hips as he rocked into her over and over.

“Oh, Jemma...Jemma.”

After so many years of fantasizing about this moment she might have thought it would have been a letdown. But this was the opposite of that. She hadn’t thought about the warmth of his body against hers. Or how blue his eyes would be when she looked into his eyes. She hadn’t considered how perfectly they’d fit together.

But they did.

“Just a little more,” she pleaded, and he pressed his lips to hers again in a messy kiss before moving his hips a little bit faster. 

She shattered into a million pieces, her channel pulsing around him as every bit of pleasure she could imagine filled her. She felt like she was torn apart and put back together all at once.

“I love you.” Fitz’s voice brought her back to reality as he leaned against her, breathing heavily. She’d somehow missed the moment he came. Next time she’d remember to focus more on that moment.

Silence sat between them until she realized he was probably waiting for an answer.

“Oh, Fitz.” He tensed and she lifted his chin until he was looking right at her. “I love you, too.”

It was so simple. Of course she loved him. There was a reason they worked together so well, and why when they came home after a long day at work she couldn’t wait to spend more time with him, even if it was just watching a documentary and eating takeout.

She leaned forward, kissing him gently, and then kissing him again.

“I guess we should...yeah.”

“Next time we’ll have to try it in the bed.”

“Next time?”

“Of course. In fact maybe we should do that now.”

Pushing him back, Jemma jumped down from the counter and headed down the hall towards his room. After a few seconds she heard his footfalls behind her.

Whatever happened next, it was going to be their next great adventure.


End file.
